


Long awaited reunion

by MoonlightLily



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightLily/pseuds/MoonlightLily





	Long awaited reunion

It had been a long day and everything Lucy wanted was to arrive home and take a relaxing shower and relax a bit before going to sleep, but when she opened the door of her house there she was, someone who wasn't part of the Natsu team.

"Who... Flare? Is that you?" she asked looking to the back of the redhead.

Flare turned her head to face the surprised girl. "Blondie!" she shouted as she ran into her arms, "I have missed you!"

"There, there," said Lucy patting her friends head, "It hasn't been that long since we met in the Sun village."

After a long hug, Flare let go of Lucy and both of them sat in the couch, they had a lot to catch up about the others life.

"Well, my life has been pretty normal since we returned from your village." Started Lucy while pouring some tea and offering it to the redhead. "Just doing guild stuff, you know? And of course, having to babysit the team." She laughed.

"Oh, but that seems pretty funny," answered Flare, taking a sip from her cup, "but I can't say that what I have been doing has been very different, I had a lot to talk about with the villagers, I told them everything, about Raven Tail, about the Magic Games... And about you; I even told them about all the bad things I did..." tears started to form on her eyes "And yet, they accepted me again with open arms as if nothing had happened." She started to sob and put her head on Lucy's shoulder and the blonde stroke her hair until she calmed down.

"That's what family is for, Flare, they will make you feel welcomed no matter what you did."

The redhead whipped her tears and nodded in agreement, then she proceeded talking. "After being welcomed like that I tried to start my life over in the village but I felt like something was missing," aid Flare as she subtly glanced at Lucy with a sparkle in her eye, "so I talked to the chief about going travelling again and he gave me his blessing to have a safe trip and find a happy life." She stopped to breathe." And well, the rest is pretty simple, I arrived here, asked for your address and sneaked into your house to wait for you." She concluded, with a big smile on her face.

Lucy tried to put an angry face, and failed, she couldn't be angry at Flare, the hate that she had when they met for the first time had been replaced with a feeling that for Lucy's surprise resembled a very good friendship. "And what made you come here?" asked the stellar mage, which suddenly made the aura around Flare change "I mean, you probably won't return to Raven Tail, and I don't know if you...." She stopped talking when she looked at Flare's face, she seemed nervous, like she was trying to say something but couldn't build the courage to do it. "Flare?" Asked Lucy. Suddenly the redhead started to talk.

"I... Blondie... You were the reason..." mumbled Flare.

"Eh?" Lucy didn't seem to understand but was suddenly interrupted.

"I mean you were the reason to come back!" Flare snapped due to the nervousness and started to shout. "You were the first one to treat me nicely since I left my town! And even after I did so many bad things to you, you still helped me save it!" She started crying. "You managed to fill my heart with a new feeling, I found myself thinking about you whenever I could..." she said as she started to lower her voice, "I think I cannot live anymore without you." She lowered her head preparing for the outcome. It was pretty obvious for her, she was just an stranger in Lucy's life, the blonde belonged to a guild, she had a lot of friends who treasured her more than anything, and her? She was just someone who after hurting her had barged into her home and forced her feelings into the blonde, as best she would be shown the door politely, it was Lucy, after all, she wouldn't throw her out of the house, but all those outcomes were bad for her.

However, what happened was the total opposite of what she expected. Lucy gently put her hands in Flare's cheeks and lifted her head, then he looked into her eyes, with shining eyes and a dazzling smile. "Yes" was all she said, she didn't need more, she perfectly understood Flare's feelings, the speech made her heart feel a warmth she had never felt before, making her room disappear as if Flare was the only thing she could see, and like people who had known each other for a long time.

And that *yes* bursted into Flare's ears sending a chill down here spine. She knew Lucy felt the same she felt. She was enchanted by Lucy's dazzling smile. All she managed to do was fall into Lucy's arms and cry, she was so happy she couldn't stop, she was finally at home, she was finally with the love she has sought so much.

Fin.


End file.
